


To Be Fair This Isn’t Even The Worst Club Meeting We’ve Had

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Jacket Stealing, M/M, Very vague Caddimoose and Spacebutter that you probably can’t even call shiptease, more like I Can’t Believe It’s Not Spacebutter, please let Jeff sleep, the most unproductive team meeting possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Hidden Block meeting is called on a Saturday. Luke is late, Jeff is half asleep, and nothing is going to get done.





	To Be Fair This Isn’t Even The Worst Club Meeting We’ve Had

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I haven’t written in forever because college but I had this idea and a desire to write so here we are
> 
> Also if I have to make Luke/Nate a thing with my bare hands I will cause it’S A GOOD SHIP OKAY TRUST ME
> 
> uh also yeah this is fictionalized versions of these people in no way meant to reflect the real ones but hopefully that’s obvious

In hindsight, it hadn’t been a good day to have a Hidden Block meeting. Jeff had been up all night working on campaign stuff, and was basically falling asleep leaning on a wall. Ian didn’t want to be there either, but whatever, it was too late to leave. And, in time, they were all gathered there. Or well, all but one...

 

“Where the hell is Luke?”, Caddy griped, looking around the clubroom as if he was going to be there the next time he looked. “He’s supposed to be here to practice his dumb pinball thing!”

 

Jimmy shrugged. “I just texted him. He hasn’t replied yet. Maybe he’s in the recording booth?”

 

“N-no, Peebs is in there right now!”, Jeff corrected, suddenly jolting up as if he really had been falling asleep. “He’s trying to teach some first years how to man the soundboard.”

 

A few hesitant giggles passed through the room. “Is he now?”, Wallid questioned, looking up from some manga with a sparkly, frilly idol girl on the cover. “And how would you know?”

 

“I- I brought him coffee before coming here!”, Jeff stuttered out, cheeks turning a bright pink. “It’s not- Jimmy, stop doing that!”

 

“Doing what?”, Jimmy questioned, maintaining an unnaturally smug look. 

 

Jeff just sighed. “Uh, call Luke, maybe?”, he suggested, trying desperately to change the subject.

 

Looking around the room, it was clear no one else planned to do so. Jeff had taken to staring pensively at the floor, eyes drooping shut, Wallid and Jimmy were whispering at each other, and Caddy had given up on talking all together and has started playing something or other on his 4DS. Ian sighed and pulled out his phone, resigned to taking on this task. 

 

It took Luke several rings to pick up. “Uh, Ian! Is everything alright?”, he asked, sounding kind of out of it. 

 

“We were supposed to be practicing for the tournament,” Ian huffed. “Caddy’s all pissy about it and I really don’t think anyone except maybe Jeff is gonna get jack shit done without you here.”

 

The only thing on the other line for a solid fifteen second was dead silence. Ian had thought Luke had hung up before hearing a soft “shoot”. “I am so sorry, I totally forgot that was today. Uh, give me like… fifteen minutes, okay?”

 

“Your dorm’s like, five away at most,” Ian retorted. “I don’t care if you come in your pajamas, I just don’t want this place to devolve into absolute chaos.”

 

Instead of saying something like “isn’t it always absolute chaos?” like expected, Luke sighed. “I- I’m off campus. Uh, I went to a bookstore. It’ll take me a bit to get back but I promise I’ll hurry, alright? See you soon.” 

 

Luke really did hang up that time, and Ian groaned. Caddy looked up from his game. “What, is he not coming?”

 

“No, he is, but he said he’s off campus,” Ian reported. “At a bookstore or something. And he’ll be like, fifteen minutes.”

 

Wallid snorted with laughter. “Oh my god, a bookstore? He told me he was going to buy new headphones!”

 

“You knew he was going out?”, Caddy pressed. “Why didn’t you stop him?”

 

“Hey, I figured he’d be back by now!”, Wallid snapped. “Besides, it’s not my job to be up everyone’s butt about stuff, that’s your job, apparently!”

 

Caddy shot Ian a look and nudged his head towards Wallid, as if asking for backup. “What, you want my help here?”, Ian questioned, holding back a laugh. “The great and powerful Caddicarus can’t handle being told he’s kind of a stick in the mud?”

 

“Well, someone needs to keep things in order!”, exclaimed Caddy, who was a bit red himself. “And usually that’s Jeff, but he’s half asleep, so it should be Luke, but he isn’t here yet!”

 

“Whatever, let’s just practice until he gets here, then,” Ian suggested.

 

“What? No!”, Jimmy complained. “At least not until we figure out who Luke blew us off for!”

 

Ian felt lost. “Didn’t he just go to the bookstore?”

 

“And he told Wallid he was getting headphones!”, Jimmy added. “So he gave an inconsistent story! He’s gotta he hiding something! I bet he’s secretly dating someone from another school.”

 

The idea seemed ridiculous. Luke? Hiding something? He laughed. “Please, Luke wouldn’t try to be all sneaky. He probably just got headphones at the bookstore.”

 

Wallid hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, normally that would sound solid, but it’s Luke. Music nerds usually don’t get headphones at Barns and Royals. He would probably go to some specialty store for headphones.”

 

“Or he just went to more than one place,” Caddy interjected. “Look, it doesn’t matter where Luke is, all that matters is if he gets his sorry ass over here!”

 

Instead of shrugging it off and saying it didn’t matter, Jimmy started writing bullet points on the whiteboard. “There’s more evidence!”, he insisted. 

 

Caddy let out a low whistle. “Wow. I didn’t know it could happen, but finally, there’s someone in this club even more stubborn than Moosey.”

 

“Moosey? Really?” Ian huffed. “And you were doing so well too. I thought for a minute we were kinda getting along!”

 

“Oh, you know you love me,” Caddy teased. “But, Jimmy, seriously, you can stop writing stuff down. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“But he’s been totally weird lately!”, Jimmy insisted. “Haven’t you noticed him totally zoning out during lunch?”

 

Thinking back to recent lunches, Ian really couldn’t see any differences to speak of. “I mean, he wears headphones a lot. He’s never been that chatty at lunch, honestly.”

 

“Still, it’s been worse than usual!”, Jimmy insisted. “Plus, he’s texting all the time!”

 

“Oh, you mean like a totally normal teenager?”, Wallid questioned. 

 

Jimmy huffed. “Come on, you too?”

 

“Sorry,” Wallid shrugged. “I mean, he’s been kinda weird lately, and going off after class and on weekends a lot, but I think the texting thing is kinda normal.”

 

“He could just be recording stuff?”, Caddy offered. “I mean, that’s sort of his thing.” 

 

It went on like that so long that Jeff started snoring. They’d debated pretty much every point in favor and against Luke having some sort of secret affair to death before the clubroom door swung open. For a brief moment, Ian was relieved that they could finally just ask Luke if he was seeing someone or not, at least until he noticed something very off about Luke. 

 

Instead of the Hidden Block jacket the team always wore to meetings, he was wearing a black leather jacket that was too big for him and looked to be completely haphazardly thrown on. With a deep sigh and much regret, Ian knew he’d have to swallow his pride.

 

“As much as it pains me to say it, Jimmy, you were right,” he conceded. Jimmy punched the air in victory. 

 

Luke just looked confused. “...about what?”

 

Caddy pointed at the whiteboard, which had become a mess of diagrams and arrows and doodles. Luke squinted at it. “I don’t get it.”

 

“I’m right about you having a secret datemate!”, Jimmy exclaimed. 

 

“Wh-what?”, Luke stuttered out, cheeks turning an absolutely obnoxious shade of red. “Wh-what makes you think that?”

 

Everyone just stared at Luke, who slowly looked down at his jacket. “Crap. Uh, I can explain! I- I got it from a thrift store!”

 

“And you just so happened to throw it on as you were rushing here from fifteen minutes away?”, Jimmy questioned. 

 

Luke gulped. “W-well yeah, I was in a hurry… Grabbed the wrong one...”

 

Wallid laughed. “Luke, seriously? What, are you saying you took two jackets out with you? Or that you went by our room on the way here and grabbed that jacket, which wasn’t in there when I left?”

 

“...p-please don’t tell anyone…”, Luke stuttered out. “I- I really don’t want people to talk…”

 

Ian sighed and offered him a smile. “Luke, we’re your friends. We’d never tell a soul. Not even Jimmy!”

 

Aside from a “hey!” from Jimmy and more snores from Jeff, everyone just reiterated that and assured Luke they’d never tell until he was smiling. “Alright, alright!”, Luke conceded. “I’ll tell you guys about him!”

 

“Him?”, Ian questioned. “Oh, so you  _ are _ bi…”

 

“You doubted that?”, Luke retorted, clearly holding back a laugh. “Dude, none of us are straight. Like, everyone calls us the Asagao GSA behind our backs.”

 

“How was I supposed to know you weren’t the S?”, Ian asked. “You never said anything.”

 

Luke just shrugged. “I mean, after everything with Vanessa, I didn’t really wanna have anything to do with romance! But… well, then I ran into this really cute guy at the music store a few months ago…”

 

“What’s his name?”, Jimmy pressed. “Is he cute? Hot? Goth? Prep?”

 

“His name’s Nate, he goes to Higanbana High, and I freakin’ love him,” Luke reported, beaming. “He’s really sweet and we’ve been hanging out and finally just a week or two ago, he asked me to be his boyfriend. And we were hanging out this morning but I forgot there was a meeting so I sorta grabbed his jacket by accident. Oops.”

 

“Aww! That’s so sweet!”, Wallid exclaimed. “But I need to meet him. Gotta make sure he’s good enough for my Lukey!”

 

“We all need to meet him,” Caddy corrected. “Cause we wanna make sure you only have the best.”

 

Luke chuckled. “Aww, thanks guys! I’ll make sure to- wait, is Jeff okay?”

 

Ian glanced over at Jeff. He appeared to be drooling on the desk. “Uh, I think he needs to go back to bed,” Ian reported. “Um… good… good meeting, guys. Let’s uh. Can someone help me carry Jeff back to our dorm?”

 

“I’ll help you, Moosey~”, Caddy trilled. 

 

Sighing, Ian agreed. “Sure, fine, whatever. Just don’t be too smug about it.”


End file.
